


Picking a blueberry

by Onwardverse



Series: Babysitting a tree [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onwardverse/pseuds/Onwardverse
Summary: For once, Groot and Nebula arn’t dropped in a Forest, but in front of the Stark recidance. And there They meet a 5 year old Morgan.





	Picking a blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Groot and Nebby finally meet smoll Morgan ÓwÒ

It’s been over a year or so that Nebula begin babysitting Groot...back then when he was small...

“But Why can’t he just go with you guys? He’s not a baby anymore!”

“Correct, he’s a teenager. Groot is now stubborn as ever, and you’re gonna babysit him again...without weapons!” Rocket responds to Nebula’s protest.

“But he’s on these kinds of missions before! Why do I have to babysit him in the first place?”

“Because you’re his favorite babysitter.”

“I am his only babysitter!”

“Groot likes you.” Rocket said.

I’m sorry to interupt, but shouldn’t we get going?” Drax says, which made both Rocket and Nebula jump.

“H-how long have you been standing there?!” Nebula asked while still having a mini heart attack.

“About this whole conversation.” Drax responds calmly.

After looking at each other out of awkwardness, Rocket and Nebula continue there conversation.

“So, will you babysit him again?” Rocket asks

“Just one condition, don’t drop us in a Forest again, like the last two times.” Nebula says pissed

Rocket laughs a bit before giving his response.

“I know a adress.”

+•+

This time, Nebula and Groot where dropped of in front of a farm-like house that stands in the middle of nowhere.

“Uh, Rocket, where are we-“ Nebula was about to ask before she heard and saw the Milano fly away.

“Son of a-“ Nebula was about to say before getting interupted again.

“Welcome to house Stark.” Tony said while he walks out of the door opening to welcome them.

“Wait, you knew we where coming?! Did Rocket contacted you about it?!”

“Uhm, Yes?”

“So, we’re stuck with you for the rest of the day?”

“Correct.” Tony awnsered Nebula’s question. “But i’m not alone. Why not come in?”

“Fine.” Nebula said while walking inside with Groot.

When They where inside, Groot was looking his eyes out how Well the living room was furnished.

“I am groot.”

“Uh, i’m Tony Stark?” Tony said while walking inside.

“Oh, he says “I am groot” all the Time, it’s just like a language to him.” Nebula explained. “He’s just impressed by how suprisingly Well your house is furnished. I don’t disagree on that, honestly.”

“Good to hear! Let me introduce Morgan to you.”

“Okey...”

2 minutes later, while Groot was looking at the couch as if It’s the strangest thing ever, Nebula heard what sounded like a liitle girl’s voice.

“Hallo.”

“Uh, hallo, small human?” The blue asassin confused, not knowing who the little girl is.

“daddy always call me Morgan.”

“Okey...Morgan.”

Then a short silence lasted, before Morgan noticed Groot being in the room.

“Did daddy plant a living tree?”

“Uh...” Nebula didn’t know how to reply for a moment before giving her awnser. “No, I planted him.”

“Really? Can you teach me how?” Morgan asked excited.

“Uhm...maybe later, when you know how to take care of trees.”

“Okey!”

“I am Groot?” Groot asked while noticing the 5 year old girl in the room.

“I am Morgan.” Morgan said.

“Oh, that’s what he always says.” Nebula explained to the 5 year old. “It’s just like a language to him.”

“Really? cool! What did he say?” The small girl asked.

“He asked if it’s true that I planted him.”

Morgan then walked towards Groot. “Is the blue lady your mommy?”

The teenage tree gives Morgan a confused look before shaking his head as a no.

Shortly after, Tony arives in the room.

“I see you already met our guests, Morguna.”

“Daddy! daddy! The blue woman looks like a blueberry! Can I call her blueberry?” Morgan asked.

“Sure.” Tony awnsered his daughters question while smirking at Nebula.

“Uh...what’s a blueberry?” The blue woman asks both Tony and Morgan.

“It’s delicious food.” Tony replyed.

“But i’m not eatable...”

“It’s just a nickname.”

“Oh...”

After a not-all-to-long silence, Morgan came up with something.

“Daddy? Can I show Blueberry and Tree what blueberries are?”

“Oh no, you don’t have to-“ Nebula was about to protest before being cut of by Tony.

“If it’s a lesson for smurflady here, then sure.”

“Yay!” The 5 year old child cheered.

“I am groot!” Groot cheered along before him, Nebula and Morgan go on there way with a basket.

•+•

While Groot held the basket in his tree hands, Morgan was leading them to the blueberry bush while holding Nebula’s hand

The bushes where not that far away, but at the same time, it wasn’t the closest bush near the house.

Nebula however, begin to run out of patience.

“How long do we have to walk?”

“We’re almost there.” Morgan said while leading the Gardian duo to there destination.

After walking another 5 minutes, They finally reached the end.

“There it is!” The 5 year old shouted while running to the bush and pointed at it. “Ta da!”

“Thank god, we’re finally here...”

“I am groot.”

+•+

When Nebula picked her first blueberry, she stared at it for 2 minutes, trying to make sense out of Why the little girl was conparing her to this mini ball of food.

Morgan seems to notice the blue woman analyzing the blueberry. “And? What do you think of it?” She asks excitedly.

The luphomoid turned her head to Morgan with a confused look. “I’m not that small.” She said while pointing at the blueberry in her hand.

“I am groot.”

“Yes, I know that i’m not THAT small, Groot.”

“Ofcours not.” The 5 year old said to the luphomoid. “You’re tall, just like daddy. He always calls me small.”

“But Why do I look like a blueberry to you?”

“Oh, your head looks more like one.”

“You think my head is small?”

“No, your head looks more like a giant blueberry!”

“Oh...”

During this whole conversation, Groot already picket half a basket of blueberries.

“I am groot?”

“Ofcours we will help you.” Nebula responded

After 30 minutes of picking blueberriesand walking back to Stark residence, with a whole basket of, which Morgan likes to call: Blueberry’s mini heads.

When They where in sight, Tony steps outside the front door.

“Daddy! We are back!” The young Stark shouted while the three are walking closer to Stark Residence.

Tony doesn’t even have to guess that his daughter had fun out of this.

“Well, i’m glad you enjoyed it.”

+•+

The rest of the day at Stark Residence passed inside the house.

Groot was helping Morgan with drawing while Nebula was sitting on the couch watching them, but she can’t see the drawing that Morgan is working due to Groot being in front of it.

And before They knew it, the Milano arrives.

“Well, I guess this is it.” Tony says, being a bit awkward at saying ‘bye’ to the two Gardians.

“I guess so-“ Nebula tries to say before being cut off by Morgan.

“Promise you and Tree will come back?”

“I am groot.”

Nebula then sighs, being silent for a short while before giving her awnser.

“I promise as Well.”

•+•

When the two where on the Milano, Rocket immidiatly approached Nebula.

“I hope that you didn’t teached Groot and that Stark kid something like last time...”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t.”

“Good, because I chased you with a machine gun for that.”

“I know, I know.”

After that short conversation, Nebula went straight to her room (that she shared with Mantis) to rest, only to find Groot there, what it looks like facing a wall.

“Uh...Groot, what are you doing here?”

“I am groot.”

Then he pointed at the wall, where there was a drawing stuck on it.

On that drawing was a little girl sitting on a branch of a tree with a face on it. that tree has blue dots on each branch, and the little girl holding on of the blue dots has a face has Well.

Nebula doesn’t even say Anything. She just give a soft smile it.

“I am Groot?”

“No Groot.” Nebula awnsered the tree’s question. “i’m more then okey.”


End file.
